


Ed Would Call it Bullshit but I Call it Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfons' thoughts on his death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ed Would Call it Bullshit but I Call it Fate

That’s the thing about fate isn’t it?

It always comes.

Alfons hadn’t put a whole lot of thought into it before but now. But now he was bleeding out on the floor of a factory that was awfully cold for a place with a bunch of rockets going off and there wasn’t much else to do.

He always thought that if he could just get the rocket to launch a little higher, just get the grant people to give him a little more of their time, just get the full scale model to run a little more efficiently, just get Ed to want to stay, then he could out smart his fate. He knew he was dying, but for some reason he always thought that if he left his mark on the world then maybe he wouldn’t really die.

But he ended up here any way.

It’s funny. He was always so sure he knew exactly how he was going to die. What are the odds that someone as sick as him wouldn’t be killed from their lungs finally going on a permanent strike? He thought his death would be slow and loud, his coughs were always louder than his words, but instead it was quick and deep red. Maybe the bullet wasn’t what really finished him off though. How do was he supposed to live after he watched the love of his life disappear out of his world forever?

Maybe there are different kinds of death.

It’s not like any of this matters right now. He’s only got a few more seconds and he’s off on a philosophical tangent that won’t change anything about what’s happening.  Everyone has their way of dealing with difficult circumstances (insert bitter laughter here) and Alfons always was a scientist first. Why lament on life when he can analyze death?

Maybe this was always his fate. This death and not the one he always pictured. Or maybe Ed was his fate. Ed was the one bright shinning star in his dark life. Even if that light did blind him in the end. Maybe fate isn’t even real and the world just kind of does whatever the heck it wants with no plan or no pattern.

Either way Alfons was okay.

It was good wasn’t it? Life was good (even if he only got to see the abridged version).


End file.
